1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling data of a mirror link system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling flow of data in a mirror link system capable of mirroring data between a wireless terminal and a vehicle's audio/video and navigation (AVN) system depending on whether the vehicle is driven or a position of a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles are being produced with increasingly sophisticated audio/visual and navigation systems. Audio/visual systems can include various advanced options, including multiple display screens positioned throughout the interiors of the vehicles and the capability to communicate with other devices. Navigation system may be built in to the vehicle, and may obtain various kinds of information such as information on traffic situations or road information that is frequently changed or updated while the vehicle is being driven. The navigation system typically provides a guide map to guide a driver to a destination. A combined audio/video and navigation system (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘AVN’ system) for a vehicle provides equipment which can both display TV or video and provide navigation services.
A front panel of the AVN is equipped with a monitor and an inside of the front panel is equipped with a car audio speaker, such that a user of a car may listen to music and view TV and moving pictures. Additionally, a wireless terminal (for example, a smart phone) carried by a user of a vehicle can be communicatively interlinked with the AVN of the vehicle, and thus the AVN of the vehicle may use and display information from various applications which are executed in the wireless terminal. Generally, however, only one AVN equipped monitor is installed in a vehicle and the one AVN displays only one picture (e.g., a still image or video image) at a time. Therefore, a driver and a passenger seated in a passenger seat must view the same picture. Further, in accordance with related regulations, a driver cannot view TV and moving pictures while driving a vehicle. As a result, the passenger seated in the passenger seat of the vehicle may be prevented from viewing television (TV) while a vehicle is driven.